


One Part Sweetness Two Parts Passion

by FairytaleofNewDork



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Waitress!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleofNewDork/pseuds/FairytaleofNewDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma crushes on a waitress at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Part Sweetness Two Parts Passion

When she’s tapped on the shoulder, Skye is half expecting it to be her boss (who has finally figured out she has been sneaking a couple of the underage kids some drinks). They’ve been hosting some wedding or something, and everything is pretty decked out but there are definitely some bummed out faces in need of a helping hand to get them some alcohol.

She figures the extra cash that goes straight into her pocket is her business. They’re 17. A couple of drinks isn’t going to kill them. Buuut… for some reason she has a feeling her boss might not agree.

She’s pleasantly surprised to turn to see a girl smiling at her. She’s pretty, hair in ringlets, smile wide and white and beautiful. The girl wrings her hands nervously, and Skye has to prop the tray full of glasses up with both hands instead of one, for fear of dropping it distractedly.

“Hi,” the girl says immediately. Nervously. Skye glances around them for adults. I mean, she’s technically an adult. But she doesn’t act like the type of uptight adults at this party. 18 doesn’t make you an adult… 25+ is entering into adult territory. Being 30 is being an adult. An uptight one. With horrible little creatures called babies and toddlers.   

She sees no one but a bunch of young adults crowded around nearby, beside the steps to the big old fashioned ‘Winter Gardens’ room.  She picks up another glass before saying under her breath, “What drink do you want?” The Bride and Groom have clearly invited quite the number of people, since there are a bunch of kids, from tiny tots running wild, and their parents scrambling to chase after them, to sulky teens and young adults. It’s quite the age range.

The girl looks at her stricken. “No!” She lowers her voice, realising she had raised it. She shakes her head, ringlets shaking loosely in their up-do. “No,” she repeats again quietly, as a couple of people trickle past as they head towards the gardens beyond them. “I mean, I’m fine for _that_ I’ve got my ID…”

Skye raises her eyebrow in interest. She can’t imagine why this girl is speaking to her if not to assist her with getting some drinks. She sets the tray of empty glasses on the table she had cleared them off. Her arms are a little tired from the constant work out, especially since she doesn’t seem to be going anywhere soon. Skye turns to face the girl more fully, noticing as she chews on her lip nervously, fingers playing with the soft skirt of her baby blue dress.

“Look,” the girl says, rolling her eyes, presumably at herself. She shakes her head again immediately as if clearing it. “Well, _don’t_ look, when I tell you.” Skye scrunches her eyebrows up, confused. She has no idea what’s going on.

“That group behind me,” The girl begins. Skye shoots another glance at them over her shoulder and notices that the group are starting to look over too, very obviously, laughing to themselves and pretending to not be interested in whatever is meant to be happening over here.  

“I’m gay.” The girl blurts suddenly, and Skye raises her eyebrows in shock.

She certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

If this gorgeous girl is making moves on her, she has a couple of pointers on how to go about it- but other than that Skye is _completely_ ok with this going down.  The girl covers her brow with one hand embarrassed, looking at Skye’s shoes as she continues.

“Or bisexual or whatever, I haven’t exactly figured out the details- anyway that doesn’t matter right now-“ She cuts herself off to get to the point rambling in a monotone voice, “I was telling my friends how pretty you are earlier when you were serving and then we started playing truth or dare and I _may_ have been dared to ask you for your number and so I know-“ she takes a breath finally and Skye just nods dumbly trying to keep up- “I _know_ I don’t have a chance with someone as pretty as you, and I really hope you take this as a compliment, instead of being grossed out or something, but if you could just write down some random digits or something I’d really appreciate that. I don’t want to go back empty handed, I’m not sure I could face it.”

Skye stands perfectly still for a good 5 seconds before she laughs. This girl is cute, and rambling and really doesn’t know how to pick up girls and the whole situation is _bizarre._

The girl deflates at Skye’s laugh, assuming the worst and begins to turn away defeated. Skye grabs her arm, still laughing to herself. She can see the group a little way behind the girl are starting to get restless and confused, not caring if they stare. Skye wonders if they thought she would come away with nothing, either fulfilling the dare at the expense of her feelings, or chickening out at the last minute.  Skye wonders if they just assumed she was straight or what. They nudge each other and laugh and when Skye looks back at the girl in front of her, looking both worried and sad, she wonders if the girl has ever tried to ask for someone’s number before. Ever. She thinks it’s highly unlikely, given her lack of confidence, fingers still moving restlessly, and lip being chewed on incessantly. She’s cute, that’s a fact. But she’s also shy. That doesn’t always work out when you’re interested in girls. Most people assume straightness, which sucks. This is probably one if not her first attempt, and only done in order to save her skin from whatever punishment there is for not completing the dare.  

Skye shoots the girl her best winning smile. “You think I’m pretty?”

It’s totally worth it for the blush that appears on her cheeks.

“I- well I- yes. Yes, I do- I think that.” She struggles with her words, looking at anything but Skye, and Skye just grins more at the deep red of her cheeks.

“Cool.” Skye says nonchalantly, before adding, “You look stunning.”

This seems to render the girl incapable of speech. Which is super cute. And makes Skye feel weirdly powerful.

Suddenly someone shouts, “Jemma! Stop stallin’ and ask ‘er the bloody question!” in a thick accent Skye doesn’t recognise and Jemma- her name is _Jemma,_ that’s so perfect for her- turns her head and gestures at them, mouthing something Skye can’t see, which only serves to generate more laughter within the group.

“So- uh-“Jemma starts, offering an embarrassed but still bright smile.

“Oh, right.” Skye says, laughing freely. She doesn’t have a paper or pen, so she holds out her hand. “Do you have your phone?”

She doesn’t, and she hurries back to the group to grab her clutch. The group excitedly ask her what’s happening when she returns and Skye can’t help but smile at the embarrassed nod she gives them, head low to hide the grin on her face, followed by whoops and cheers. Her friends would definitely be the same, but maybe not so loud. Skye’s asked her fair share of people out. It seems her analysis of the girl before her has proved near perfect: it’s likely she doesn’t get a lot of dates, being a bit awkward and shy. Skye’s not even sure she’d be brave enough to ask someone out she _actually liked_ for a dare. Asking a stranger for a number at a club when you aren’t attracted to them is different entirely to asking someone you fancy at a wedding celebration.

“Here-“ Jemma says when she hurries back, holding the long skirt of her dress up so it reaches her ankles. She unlocks the phone and hands it to Skye who puts in her digits. When she hands the phone back, Jemma looks at the name.

“Skye…” She says thoughtfully, looking at the number.

“Yes?” Skye says, grinning teasingly. Jemma looks up with a smile before she grows uncertain again.

“Is this- I mean is this just a random number or…?” She asks, holding the phone up questioningly.

“Oh no. It’s mine. I promise.” Skye says. She looks Jemma up and down appreciatively. “You’re cute. And for the record, I’m bi too.” The pleased embarrassed look on Jemma’s face is precious, and Skye can’t help herself. “Or whatever- I haven’t exactly figured out the details.” She adds, mimicking Jemma’s uncertain ramble.

She’s pleased with herself when Jemma rolls her eyes but laughs anyway, and looks like she wants to say more when Skye’s boss pokes his slightly thinning head of hair around the corner to give her a tight lipped smile. “Skye! Are you going to bring those glasses back today? I’m sure Miles and Grant would appreciate you doing your job whilst you’re here.”

“Oh, yeah, right - sorry Phil.” She calls back sheepishly, glancing at Jemma who seems caught between what to do.   

“That’s ok. Just get to it as quickly as you can, please.” He looks towards Jemma before he gives her a meaningful look she can’t decipher, and he vanishes back to helping the guests.

“I’ll see you around then?” Jemma says, more of a question than an assentation. Skye nods, picking up her tray and moving towards the door her boss had just disappeared behind.

“Yeah. Whenever. Anything is totally fine. Just give me a ring. Or text.” She offers a little wave before they both have to scramble to catch her tray.

“Right. Yeah. No waving.” She mutters, thanking Jemma with a smile whilst her friends wolf whistle at them. Jemma lets her traverse back inside with the tray by herself.

(And she makes sure to stick her tongue out playfully at her friends for the hell of it, as they tease Jemma loudly in support.)

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't do it for the last one but the title is from a song: "Beautiful Distraction" by Ilse Delange. (Aka I'm too lazy to title lets find songs that super vaguely fit yeahhh).


End file.
